Who's out of the Wardrobe?
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Lucy really misses Narnia, more than ever now, because Susan is trying to make her find a suitor.  She finally finds one, but who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy growled. She was tired of having all these young men coming up to her and asking her to court them. And now she finally had a moment to herself. To do whatever she wanted. She could read a book, she could paint, she could go for a walk, she could do some school work if she wanted, but of course she didn't want to do any school. It was summer.

But all these young men didn't seem to know it, and kept coming to talk to her.

"Lucy!" Lucy didn't want to talk to Susan much at the moment either. "Go away please." "But Lucy? There's a young man here. He looks like he hasn't had a bath for forever, I think he might be drunk, but he says he won't go unless he sees you. You know, he actually smells just like a goat!"

"Did he say his name?" "It sounded kind of like he said Thomas, but I'm not sure, and I didn't want to ask him again."

Lucy stood up gracefully from the chair she was sitting in and sat the book she was reading down on the table next to the chair.

As she walked beside her sister she knew that she would only consider courting anyone if it was Tumnus.

She was in love with him. She remembered him. And Narnia. But Edmund and Peter really couldn't be talked to about Tumnus, because they were her brothers and it would be too embarrassing, and Susan claimed that Narnia was just a childhood game and that it wasn't really real.

Lucy remembered very well what Susan had told her just last year. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Lucy?" Lucy came running with her hair in a braid, bare feet and a brown dress. "You're old enough to start having suiters. And I think you will have quite a few."_

_Lucy grumbled something under her breath. "What was that Lu?" "I said not again." "Not again what?" Susan was mystified. "I don't want suiters again." "Again? What do you mean again?" "In Narnia. You did this to me there too. I almost had to marry some prince. He was so gross." _

"_Narnia? Surely you aren't still thinking about Narnia are you? Please Lu, grow up. It was a childhood game. You aren't a child anymore." "Narnia was real! Narnia **is** real! Just because you're an idiot and can't remember anything doesn't mean it isn't real!" "It was all a game Lu! If I thought you would think it was real I would have stopped playing it with you!"_

"_Liar!"_

_She had ran from Susan then. Ran to the wardrobe that had been given to her by the professor. The wardrobe that they had gone to Narnia in. She stepped inside of it, and went back until she touched wood. She missed Narnia so much._

She was about to cry. Just thinking about what Susan had said made her sad. Made her sad, and mad. How could Susan just try to make her fall in love with anyone? She only loved one person. She knew she only loved one person. But she would never see that person again.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Lucy quit your sighing, this Thomas person might just be the one you will fall in love with. If so, you won't need any more suiters." "I don't want _any_ suiters!"

"Listen to me Lucy, you are old enough to have suiters and you ha-" Susan was interrupted by a deep voice. A voice Lucy recognized. "Lucy."

Lucy glanced towards the voice. She felt light headed, light hearted, light footed, and then collapsed on the marble floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go. The next chapter! I'm very greatful for all the favorites, and alerts, but _please_ review! I want to know if there is anything I should fix, or anything you would like for me to add.**

**Thanks again! Review!**

Lucy could barely hear the voices around her.

"Is she okay?"

"Lu?"

She heard the faint footsteps of her brothers running up after hearing Susan's cry of surprise, and the voices got fainter. Some of the words she couldn't even make out what they were.

"What... Lu?"

"Who are...? I remember...!"

"Lucy?"

She remembered Narnia, the dryaids, the nymphs, the centaurs, the fauns. Oh yes she remembered the fauns. One of the fauns she loved. But she knew it would never work out.

She was a Queen, and she doubted that her sister would approve. She hadn't even been able to tell him how she felt.

She remembered watching him dance, hearing him play his pipe, and then all she saw was black.

_**The other people's POV**_

The man was shocked, he hadn't thought that seeing him would make her fall over in a faint!

"Is she okay?"

Susan ignored him.

"Lu?"

Susan and the man heard running footsteps, and turning saw Peter, and Edmund, running at the thud that came from Lucy falling, and the shout from Susan when her sister fainted.

"What happened to Lu?"

Peter was so shocked, nothing made Lucy faint. Lucy always was the bravest, the most valiant, and it was Susan that would have fainted.

Edmund however was looking at the man.

"Who are you? I remember you from somewhere!"

The man ignored the question and kneeled next to Lucy.

"Lucy?"

He brushed his hand over her brownish reddish hair, but had his hand jerked away from her forehead by Susan.

"Who are you, and how do you know my sister? And what in the world did you do to her to make her faint at the sight of you?"

"What? But Susan? Don't you remember me?"

"Remember you? How can I remember you when I've never even met you before?"

"But Susan?" Glancing at Edmund and Peter he said, "Peter? Edmund? Surely you remember me!"

Peter wrinkled up his brow in thought. He had thought that the man look familiar, but there had been so many men wanting to court his sister that he wasn't sure at all if he remembered this man.

Edmund however started mumbling things that made no sense. To the other people around it wouldn't make sense, but to the man, and his sister Lucy they would have made perfect sense.

"Aslan, fauns, centaurs, _fauns_!" Edmund had come to the same conclusion that Lucy had. The same conclusion that made her fall over in a faint.

"Fauns did you say?" Had Edmund remembered?

"Tumnus."

Edmund couldn't believe it, but he had to talk to this man, or faun. Whichever he proved to be.

"Follow me."

The person followed Edmund.

"You can't be Tumnus!"

"But I am."

"How are you here? And, well, how are you her age?"

Tumnus went into details.

_**Flashback**_

"_Aslan I can't live without her!"_

_Aslan watched as Tumnus begged and pleaded with him to bring Lucy back._

"_Tumnus, if she returned now she would still be a child."_

"_But Aslan, I cannot live without her, and if she returns, I may be, I might be, I might be d-dead."_

"_If I send you to her land you will be human. You will be her age, but considered an orphan."_

"_I'll do it! Anything to be with Lucy!"_

"_Let me think it through."_

_Tumnus watched as Aslan walked away from him. He was afraid that Aslan would say no. And afraid that Lucy would forget him. _

_If only he had had the nerve to tell her that he loved her._

_When she was young he had loved her in a fierce loving protecting brotherly sort of way, but one day when she got back from a battle, her hair loose, and her eyes fierce with victory, he had known he loved her as more._

_After nearly an hour of sitting there Tumnus became bored, and tired of imagining the worst, so in hopes to calm himself he pulled out his flute and began playing a tune on it._

_He realized he was playing Lucy's favorite tune._

_And so did Aslan._

"_You love her. I can tell you love her. Do you really wish to go to England? To become a young human? And you may never even meet Lucy again."_

"_It's a chance I'm willing to take!"_

"_Come with me."_

_Aslan lead him to the lamppost. After going there, the meeting place of Lucy and Tumnus, he led Tumnus to a strange boxlike thing._

"_Tumnus. This is the wardrobe that Lucy came to Narnia in. It is the one that you will leave in. Keep your flute as memory of Narnia, and when you die, you will come to my land with me, even if you die in England."_

"_Thank you Aslan."_

_Tumnus couldn't hold himself back, he hugged Aslan, and then walked into the wardrobe._

_He felt strangely like he was falling, and like he was shrinking, and becoming less hairy._

_It was a scary feeling. And then he fell._

_**End flash back**_

"And, well, I'll tell you the rest later."

"You really love my sister don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

There was a stomping sound, and Susan appeared.

"We're taking Lucy to the hospital, and _you_," She said pointing at Tumnus, "Need to leave."

"Yes Susan."

If Susan had watched him walk away she would have seen him take out a flute, and play the tune that she often heard Lucy humming.

Tumnus was out of the wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have at long last updated! Sorry it's so short!**

Lucy woke up in the hospital. And sat upright immediately, "Where is he?"

Susan took her hand, "Where's who?"

"Tumnus!"

Susan took a deep breath, "If you mean that man who came in smelling strangely, I sent him away."

"But Susan! He's the only man I'm interested in!"

"He smells like goat!"

"Susan Dear, you're the one who told me to get to know someone before I judged, I want to get to know him."

"I sent him away, and I don't know where to find him. I'm sorry, I just don't."

Edmund came in, "Lu, you woke up!"

"Edmund, do you know where he went?"

Edmund winked at her, and then said, "I think Susan would prefer it if we didn't talk about him right now."

Susan cast grateful eyes towards her younger brother, "Yes I would. Thank you Ed. Now excuse me, I need to use the loo."

As soon as Susan had left the room Lucy clutched at her brothers arm, "Do you know where he lives Edmund? Do you?"

Edmund nodded, "Yes, he lives on a goat farm. Of all things, a goat farm! The man who hired him says that he has a way with the goats, so he lives in a little cabin there. He even gave me the address."

"What's the address, I want to go there later."

"1800, Bow-"

"I'm back," Declared Susan, "Now look, we need to get back home, the doctor says that you're fine, and we don't want Peter to be worrying about you!"

Soon, they were home again.

**The Next Day**

"Susan, I'm going to get a pet goat. I've heard of a goat farm, and well, I just want a pet goat. If you won't let me be with who I want to be with, I want to at least have a pet goat." Lucy stood in front of Susan, declaring that she wanted a pet goat as if she would fall over and die if she didn't get one.

Susan, alarmed came up to her and put her hand on Lucy's forehead, "Lucy calm down, I don't want you fainting again!"

"Then let me get a pet goat!"

Susan looked worried, and Edmund came into the room, "Well, what'd she say Lu? Sue, don't worry, I'll take her."

"Alright, alright, go get a pet goat. But you're keeping it outside on a leash!"

Lucy jumped a foot in the air from happiness, "Oh thank you Susan, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

And with that they were off to the goat farm on 1800 Bower St.

**Good, bad, in between? Review and let me know!**

**Oh, and here's some responses to my reviewers:**

**To 4everYoung93: Thank you, that means allot, and I think I'll dedicate this chapter to you!**

**To Calanmire424: I've continued!**

**To Fennelwink: You know, I'm really not sure, I'll have to look it up, thank you for pointing that out to me, and being nice about it too.**

**To The Narnian Phantom Stallion: Don't worry there, Susan _should_ remember at the end, but you never know, and you know, _I'm _ just the author, what do _I_ know!**


End file.
